Demons
by deanieweenie1967
Summary: Sam is new to Amity Park. Ghost possessions are becoming increasingly abundant and nobody is sure why. Sam finds friends in her new classmates Danny and Tucker. They begin to investigate the possessions by using the power of an Ouija board to communicate with the spirit world. However, the Ouija board is never safe... And somebody is bound to get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Casper High wasn't like any other school I'd been to. In fact, not just the high school, but the entire town of Amity Park was strange. I've lived all over on account of my father's career. He is a very important part of a nationwide company, traveling to each new branch and helping to get them on their feet. Once he's confident in their ability to succeed, he moves onto the next branch. Sometimes it takes a year, sometimes a couple years. But never longer than three years, I've noticed. Thankfully I'm a junior in high school, meaning that I may actually have a chance at staying at Casper High until I graduate. However, Casper High was a school I'd have to really get used to. Sure the staff was nice enough, the students weren't that bad, and the curriculum was pretty easy compared to other schools I've attended, but…

It was the ghosts that I had to get used to.

I'd never considered ghosts as a problem before. In fact, I rarely ever heard much about ghosts at the other places I've lived. But somehow, Amity Park was _crawling_ with ghosts. And unknown to me, Casper High was a ghost hotspot. On my first day sitting in English Literature, there was a loud explosion outside our door and screaming. The class seemed to grow increasingly anxious every second that passed by after the noise. Fire alarms started sounding off, the loud ringing killing everyone's ears. A couple people were brave enough to get out of their seats and look out the window of the door to see what was going on. I was too shocked to even move, but from the whispers I heard that a ghost had somehow possessed a sophomore girl. They said she had caused an explosion- with what nobody seemed to be sure- and they found her body charred and still alight, screaming and slamming her head bloody against a locker. Apparently, there is a family called the Fenton's who live in town and specialize in hunting ghosts. I guess they were called in, because the awful sound of the girls head hitting the locker stopped, and I heard a couple people outside the door, struggling to hold her down.

-

I walked back into the high school the next day, a little more prepared for an encounter. I wasn't too big on religion, but I had a rosary stashed away in my room- a gift from my mother- and decided it might not be such a bad idea to slip it on. It was hidden underneath my flowy black shirt. The first day I was here, I was already under the impression that I would probably be the only goth at Casper High. Not that it bothered me too much, as that's how it usually was. So taking my gothic appearance in stride, to accompany my black shirt I wore black leggings and my tried-and-true black Doc Martens.

My locker was on the first floor, about halfway down the hallway. I somehow got lucky enough to have my locker put next to a classmates, although we haven't spoken yet. After the fiasco yesterday, they shut down the school and told us to go home- it wasn't safe for us to stay. So at my second attempt of a "first day" I wanted to start off on the right foot and try to make some friends. And it seemed like the stars must have aligned for me that morning, because sure enough my locker neighbor was walking my way. He was walking with a friend, it seemed- talking away and laughing at whatever the other said. _They seem nice enough._ They reached their destination and opened the locker next to mine. I stared into my locker and thought out my approach for a moment. _How exactly does one make friends, again?_ Surely it couldn't have been that foreign to me.

But somehow my classmate read my thoughts. He closed his locker and looked over at me. I must have still been lost in thought because the boy tapped my shoulder and greeted me with, "Hey, you alright?" I stopped staring and awkwardly glanced over at him and his friend, who had a worried look on his face. "Oh, uh yeah! Sorry, yeah I'm fine." I tried to flash a friendly smile at them. Both of the boys smiled and sighed with what seemed like relief. "Yesterday was your first day, right? Man… I can't imagine that happening on my first day. If I were you, I would have ran screaming in the other direction. You're brave, I'll give ya that." The friend in the red beret said. I sighed, "Oh trust me when I say that it _really_ did freak me out. But, I get the feeling that things like that happen pretty often. It's just going to be something that I'll have to get used to." My locker neighbor's bright blue eyes scrunched up when he winced. "Well yeah… But nothing to the extent of yesterday… That wasn't the norm. It was pretty bad. Most ghost incidents here are pretty tame, like last week we had some flying textbooks…" His sentence trailed off and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I closed my locker and leaned against it, raising my textbook in my hand while I spoke, "Yeah, I'd agree. Flying textbooks is pretty tame compared to.. well.. yesterday. By the way, is that girl okay?" The two friends solemnly looked at each other, then to me. "Well…" the African American started, "I know they got the ghost out of her. I'd imagine she's at the hospital now, recovering I guess. She probably won't be back for a while. Third degree burns and head trauma takes a long time to bounce back from, I'd assume."

There wasn't much I could say in response to that, so to move on from the gloomy conversation I mentioned that class was about to start. "Oh crap I'd better get going!" The blue-eyed boy's friend said. But as he began to dash away, he quick turned around and held out his hand to me. "By the way, the names Tucker. Tucker Foley. Or Tuck. Or whatever suits your fancy." He gave me a sarcastic wink and I shook his hand. "And I'm Sam Manson. Nice to meet you!" I couldn't help but laugh at his failed attempt to be charming, but I held it back as best as I could. He waved goodbye to his friend and left me with him.

"I guess I should introduce myself too. I'm Danny." He smiled warmly and I smiled back. "Nice to meet you too. You're in my first period class right?" He ran his hand through his black hair and jerked his head lightly to the side as if motioning me to join him in walking to class. "Yup, English Lit. Oh boy, I'm so excited." He said, though his voice was dripping with sarcasm. We passed groups of students chatting and rounded a corner. "Well it obviously sounds like English isn't your favorite subject. So tell me, what is?" Danny rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, "Oh it's not the subject. I actually like English. It's just the teacher."

"Ah. Well warn me now, what am I getting into here?"

"Strict. Gives a lot of work, not a lot of teaching. And boring, I cannot emphasize that enough."

"Oh he can't be that bad. He seemed okay yesterday. For what little class we did have."

"Eh well on Monday's we usually review or start something new, so there was a little more conversation. But today it'll probably be just a reading assignment and a packet."

I nodded. We continued on and talked about my schedule. Apparently we have most of our classes together, which I admit was a relief. It felt so great to already have someone to help show me the ropes, rather than to have to learn it all by myself. And from what it seemed, he was pretty nice. Just seemed like your average guy, not popular and snooty. Which was a good thing.

We reached the classroom and took two seats next to each other in the middle of the class. Mr. Lancer, the English Lit. teacher, asked Danny to help catch me up in the novel they were reading, which was _Pride and Prejudice._ I sighed in relief when he said it was that book. I'd already read it a couple times, even outside of school just for fun. So catching up was fairly easy, just knowing what part of the book they were at. While everyone in class grouped and partnered up for reading, Danny and I sped through the reading portion and worked together on the packet. It was only first period, but by far today was exponentially better than yesterday. Hopefully the rest of the day will be just as good as it has been so far.


	2. Chapter 2

After Pre-Calculus it was time to head off to lunch. I shoved my textbook and papers in my dark purple backpack and headed out the classroom door. I paused in front of the classroom and tried to remember which way I'd come from. I was sure that I came from the left, but the right side of the hallway was looking awfully familiar too. _You'd think that the school would have given me a map or something._ _I'm supposed to magically know where I'm going my first couple days?_ I sighed, and decided on going right. I knew I had to get downstairs to my locker before lunch, I was sure that Casper High didn't offer anything remotely vegetarian in the cafeteria. I'd grown used to packing my lunches though, and I didn't mind it.

I made my way down the hall in hopes of seeing a familiar landmark- a bathroom, trashcan, classroom, anything. But it seemed that I was out of luck. _Maybe I didn't come from this way after all._ As I was just about to turn around I heard rushed footsteps running towards me. And realized that the hallway was a bit too quiet for my liking. I quick turned my head and found that a boy was coming my way. I barely had time to gasp before I was tackled to the ground. My head hit the floor with an earth-shattering crack, and I saw black for a couple seconds, but came back quickly. I looked up at the boy, it looked like he was enraged. His eyes were crazy and bloodshot, his skin slick with sweat and brown hair sticking to his forehead. But he was smiling. And then I knew I was in trouble.

At the sight of his wide and devious grin I started to scream. I rapidly kicked and flailed, only to fail miserably at breaking free. I tried to get a good look at my surroundings whilst struggling, desperate for anyone to rush in to help. I saw students peeking through the glass of the classroom doors nearby. I cried for help but the look of fear on their faces was enough of an answer to me. _Nobody is going to help._ I tried to rack my brain for any distraction that could buy me just enough time to escape, but I didn't seem to have too many options. In a last ditch effort, I looked the guy square in the eyes ( _which were looking less bloodshot and oddly darker now_ ) and spat at him. In what seemed like an instant I felt his fist slam into my cheek. The world went black once more, but I forced myself to be pulled back from the darkness and into consciousness again. I noticed I was seeing double, and felt the world was swaying beneath me. _Nobody is coming to help. Not because this is a bully. But because it has to be another ghost- a possession._ His hands were firmly wrapped around my neck, cutting off any source of oxygen I had. I could feel my body slowly giving up, no longer having the energy to struggle anymore. _Isn't there anything I can do…? Do I have anything that can be used as a weapon…_ Through my blurred vision, I could make out the boys form leaning down to my ear. And then he spoke. " _Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy… You put up quite a good fight, you know. But I'm beginning to wonder how long it will take for you to just die already… Let's kick it up a notch, huh? I wanna see how far I can push you…"_

I could smell something burning. Then screaming. A gasp. A thud. Cold water. Then I was out.

-

My eyes began to flutter open. I found myself lain out on a large sofa, in a strangers living room with nobody around. Immediately I could sense that not all was right with my body. I tried to get up, but an intense pain around my neck and in my head forced me back down. _What happened after I blacked out? And more importantly, where am I…?_ I looked around for any clues. I saw a picture frame down at the other end of the couch, resting on an end table. All I could make out was a little kid and an adult. Which told me absolutely nothing. Deciding to tough through the pain, I tossed a blanket off of me and pushed myself off the couch. My head screamed at me the entire time, but I was more interested in my whereabouts than how much pain I was in. A bottle of ibuprofen and a glass of water was sitting on the coffee table in front of me. A note was slipped underneath the glass. I pulled it out and read it.

 _Sam,  
Glad you're finally awake. We took you home with us to watch over you and make sure you were alright. We've left you some medicine, well aware you'll be in pain when you wake up. You're in good hands, and your family knows you're here with us. If you're reading this letter, we've ran out for some errands. We will be back soon, but our son is home in case you might need anything. If you're hungry you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Please make yourself at home.  
-Maddie Fenton_

Maddie Fenton… Fenton.. _Where have I heard that name before?_ I thought back to yesterday, during the event that took place first period. _Oh… Ghost hunters. Someone must have called._ My body relaxed after the revelation. Although it must have been serious for the Fenton's to be called, I was relieved that I was in good care. I was with people who could explain what happened. They could tell me how to better protect myself. I was going to be okay. Although I had never met anyone from this family before, I felt a sense of trust wash over me while reading the letter.

I placed the letter back down on the glass coffee table and popped open the bottle of ibuprofen and washed one down with the water. While swallowing the pill, I heard the soft sound of tentative footsteps from the staircase to my left. I turned and found a familiar face reach the final steps, dressed in a plain t-shirt, pajama pants, and socks.

" _Danny?_ "

A surprised look flashed on his face. "Oh, I didn't think that you'd be awake yet." I glanced his body over. He looked ruffled, tired and groggy. It was probably some ungodly hour of the morning and he had woken up. His raven-black hair was sticking out in a mess, and his clothes slightly creased as if he'd been laying in the same positon for hours at a time. _So, it's probably like 3:00 AM, I'm in some family's house that has an acute interest in the paranormal, and the first student to introduce himself to me happens to be their son. What the hell is going on?_

"I would really like to know exactly what the heck is going on." I stated, my voice coming out slightly raspy. I saw him walk over to a wall and heard the sound of his finger flip a light switch. A soft yellow glow came from a lamp on the opposite side of the room. I silently thanked him for not turning on the bright lights, my head pain hadn't been relieved by the ibuprofen yet. "I don't blame you for wanting to know. One minute you're at school and the next minute you're in some guy's living room that you've only just met." He murmured. He crossed the room and sat on the couch, making sure there was enough distance between us for comfort. "You should probably sit down. You got a pretty nasty blow to the head." I couldn't argue with that logic. I sat cross-legged and pulled the blanket up onto my lap, waiting for him to begin an explanation. I looked over at Danny and saw him combing his fingers though his hair, as if he was trying to look more presentable. Not that it mattered, I probably looked a million times worse. I definitely felt it. He suddenly sighed, and looked up at nowhere in particular.

"So I don't know why, but for the past couple days things have been getting a little _weird_ in the ghost community, it seems. Suddenly it's like there's a ton more possessions than usual, and not just your average run-of-the-mill possessions, it's getting _dangerous._ My parents, which are ghost experts, have been trying to figure out what the hell is going on, but even they're stumped. They've been gone a lot lately, since the spike in dangerous ghost activity started. And today at school there was another student who got possessed. He was probably alone when it happened, more than likely in a bathroom nearby or something. And unluckily for you, the spirit must have spotted you and… liked you or something. I mean, ghosts don't just attack without a motive. So it had to be something."

 _So I was right about a possession. But why me? What motive?_ Danny looked over at me and his icy blues met my violets. I could hear the serious tone in his voice. "From what I heard, he got you pretty bad. Your neck has some bruising, your voice will be raspy for a day or so I'm sure. Your cheek is a bit bruised too, and he must have had a ring on or something because you got a cut too. I'm sure you can feel the goose-egg on your head." My hand reached to the back on my head where a sore, prominent bump resided. "And you have some blistering around your neck. We think he may have burned you."

"Burned me…? How... Why…?"

"We don't know. Maybe the guy had a lighter on him. But it only looks like first degree burns, and extremely slight second degree. You'll be fine, it'll just be uncomfortable for a while."

"Wonderful. I must be the luckiest girl in the world. Second day of school and I'm basically mauled by a ghost."

"Hey, you're in my family's care. If anything, I'd consider that pretty lucky."

He gave me a slight smile, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit back. "But wait." I paused as a disturbing thought rolled into my head. "He was speaking to me. He _knew_ my name." My skin physically began to sprout goosebumps from head to toe. Danny began to look skeptical. "He spoke to you? I doubt you could have understood it. We know so little about the spirit world because they speak a dead language. You probably thought you heard him say your name."

"No," I said quietly. "He was speaking to me and I understood _everything._ " 


	3. Chapter 3

You would think that after coming here, I would have more answers than questions. However, I'm starting to have way more questions than answers. "Are you positive?" Danny asked, for what seemed like the millionth time. I nodded my head, deep in thought. _I couldn't have just imagined that, right? I couldn't have just made that up. No way. It had to be real._ "Well… if you really did hear him talk to you, what did he say?" I paused to think for a moment. "The usual, I'd assume any psycho would say. ' _I'm gonna make you_ _suffer_ ' and creepily taunting me with my name." I looked over to the boy, who looked as if he was in another world. His eyes seemed to be staring into space, but he only replied with an, "Okay… I suppose that would make sense." I sighed. I trusted my judgement, but I couldn't blame Danny for not trusting me. We had only known each other for a couple of hours, after all. My brows furrowed, and my fingers rubbed my temples, as if trying to coax a realistic memory out of my brain- if one was even there. "I'm being honest, I _swear_."

"No, no. I believe you. It's just… weird. Maybe you can talk to my parents about it when they get back. I'm sure they'd have a logical reason for it. Or an answer, in the very least." The dark haired boy sighed, and all I could was nod.

The house grew quiet. Suddenly it seemed like my senses were breaking free from the fog that kept them from clarity. I could hear the soft ticking on the clocks simultaneously, and the rustle of the blanket as I rubbed my thumb against its soft fabric. Finally the medicine was kicking in. The teenage boy sitting next to me broke the silence. "You uh… want anything to eat? You're probably hungry." Trying to polite, I told him I wasn't really and that he should go back to bed. "Nah." He quietly chuckled. "Won't be able to get back to sleep anyway. Unless you really are tired, we can just chat for a while if you want while we grab something in the kitchen. School's been shut down anyway, just for the week. They want someone to come in and cleanse the building before students come back again. So I don't need to get up early tomorrow. Well. Technically today now."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back despite the mood I was in. Confused, tired, hungry, and still in a bit of pain, yet his smile still shined through. He stood and held his hand out to me, offering me some leverage for getting up. I gratefully took his hand and got onto my feet, however I felt lightheaded immediately. I glanced over and noticed Danny seemed anxious. "You just want me to grab you something? You did get a bad head injury… Probably wasn't the smartest idea of mine, to make you walk around."

"Nah, I gotta get off the couch. I need to move around at least a little bit."

"Alright… Well if you insist."

We sat at the kitchen table next to one another. I was wrapped up in the blanket from the couch, snacking on carrots while he nibbled on an M&M cookie. I was grateful that they had plenty of fruits and vegetables to choose from here. Being a vegetarian, it wasn't easy to find food to eat at other people's houses. I rested my head on my arm, relaxing in this new environment. I hadn't even gotten used to my new house yet, and here I was already growing more fond of this classmate's home. "Thanks for letting me stay here, and taking care of me and stuff. I really appreciate it." I whispered to Danny as he took the last bite of his cookie. It was rare that I thanked people for doing things for me. Usually I had to do things myself. My parents were no help. Dad was gone all day- working. Mom was usually out at some ritzy country-club with other rich women, and came back tipsy from wine late at night. "Oh, its no problem, it's really our pleasure to help out." Danny replied, with what seemed like complete honesty. It was good to know I wasn't a burden.

"Tell me about yourself? Since you're here and all, I wanna get to know you a bit more." A sincere smile spread onto his lips, and curiosity glimmered in his eyes. I blinked a couple times in surprise and responded. "Well… usually people aren't too interested in me. I'm the type of person who seems to blend into the background, despite my gothic look. I'm a vegetarian, obviously." I picked up a carrot and bit into it. "And my parents aren't too involved with me. Like I said, people don't seem to be too interested in me, and that includes my parents. Dad works all the time, mom is off hanging with her friends. Usually have the house to myself, I'm sure it won't be different for this new house. We just moved here for my dad's job." I saw sadness in his eyes for a second, as if he understood me- even just a little bit. I tried to move on from the depressing subject. "But as far as my hobbies go, I like to write and draw. I carry a sketchbook with me most of the time and doodle during class or write whatever ideas come to mind inside it."

"Wow that's cool! I wish I could draw and write, but I don't think I have the patience to learn how."

"Oh I'm sure you have enough patience. You've been pretty patient with me. You're probably not as bad as you think you are."

"You'd be surprised."

I laughed and chomped down on the last baby carrot I had. Danny had already finished his cookie, and I could tell he was starting to fall deep into thought. I waited a couple moments for him to come back to reality, but alas he did not. "Uh, something on your mind?" I questioned Danny. He flashed yet another smile at me and said, "Well I was just thinking, my sister Jazz is away at college right now. She left some of her pajamas and clothes and stuff here if you wanna change into something more comfortable." I was taken aback. It was so weird, suddenly being in a home where people cared about you. Where people fussed over trivial little things like sleeping in your day clothes, being hungry, or were even concerned about injuries. _Is this what it's like to have friends? Or even family?_ It had been so long since I truly had both, I had forgotten. "Oh no I couldn't possibly-" I started, however Danny didn't seem to notice my decline in the offer and was already out of his chair before I could finish the sentence. He quick ran up stairs and came back a couple minutes later with some shirts and pairs of pajama pants. I quietly thanked him and found my way to the bathroom underneath the staircase and successfully found some things that fit. While changing I got a chance to glance in the mirror. I regretted that decision immediately. I looked black and blue and just plain bad all over. I tried to ignore it, knowing it'll heal, and walked out with my clothes from the day in one arm and the leftover pajamas in another.

"You sure your sister won't mind? I'm just thankful these fit and I can be at least slightly more comfortable." I handed the pajama rejects back to Danny, who was leaning against the wall near the bathroom. "Nah she won't mind. Half of it isn't even hers anyway." I paused. Well, the bottoms were definitely hers. They were a women's brand and size. Although the top was just a regular loose t-shirt, oversized but comfy. I figured it was hers, just a lazy day shirt with a logo printed on it. "Oh." I mumbled. I grew red in the face, but silently thanked Danny for keeping the lights dim so hopefully my red face wasn't too noticeable. "Couldn't find any of Jazz's pajama shirts, probably took 'em back with her to college. So I just grabbed an old shirt of mine that I don't wear much anymore." The teenage boy looked oblivious to the awkward situation. I was pretty sure I was fire-engine red by now. I could feel the heat wash over my face. All I could muster was a quiet "Thank you." and meander back to the couch.


	4. Chapter 4

I think it's been almost a year since I published the last chapter. Unfortunately, I love to write but I have to be in the mood. Sorry for the lack of posting consistency. Hopefully I'll get back into writing this story though! I never forgot about it and continued to have new ideas for it, so here's hoping I stick with it!

* * *

I was laying back down on the couch when I heard Danny's soft footsteps approaching. He must have thought I had fallen back to sleep while he put back the leftover clothes. I kept my eyes shut, hoping sleep would take me into its realm again but a slight headache seemed to keep me from transcending to the other side of the barrier. I heard the dark haired boy whisper, "I'll be sitting in the armchair if you need me." His footsteps passed me and fabric rustled and then- quiet. We stayed in each other's presence for a good half hour, not speaking a word. My brain was awake now- and refused to let me fall back asleep. I could tell by Danny's breathing that he too was still awake. I decided that letting the silence continue was pointless and spoke.

"So how does a guy like you fit into all of this?" I rolled over on my other side, facing outwards into the living room where the large chair sat across from me. Danny looked half surprised that I was awake, and half confused by my question. I continued, "Well, you know. You just don't seem to have the same interest as your parents seem to have in the paranormal." He sighed, but a slight smile showed on his lips. "I'm definitely not like my parents, you're right. Their entire life is consumed with ghosts. However I wouldn't say I'm not interested in anything paranormal. It can be pretty interesting stuff. But since I have a choice in what I want to pursue, I'd like to be an astronaut. Or study space and make new discoveries… I suppose it's the unknown that interests me, honestly." By the end of his answer, an even wider smile spread onto his face. Although it was hard to tell if it was from excitement or embarrassment. "That's actually pretty cool, Danny. I'm kinda jealous. It seems like you already know exactly what you want."

"Do you not?" he asked. I shrugged. "Well in a dream world I'd love to be an artist. Probably go into illustration, maybe freelance. But it's not exactly guaranteed income. But otherwise I'm not entirely sure what else I could do. I'm not passionate about much else."

"Oh. Well unfortunately I don't know much about art. But I'm sure you're good enough that you wouldn't have any trouble." I could tell he was trying to be nice. Which was, again, kind of a weird feeling since I didn't usually get much kindness thrown my way. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm going to assume you're next question will be if you can see my drawings." Danny stammered, "I- I.. uh.. yeah, it was." I flashed him a grin, "Don't worry, it's no problem. I don't mind sharing. Where is my backpack?" My quickly-becoming-friend got up in response and shuffled over to the side of the couch where my head was just laying. Reaching down, he retrieved a black bag and placed it on the coffee table in front of me and proceeded to sit next to my feet.

We looked through my sketchbooks, and honestly at first I wasn't sure if he'd like any of them. Not to say I didn't have any talent- I think I have at least a little bit- but because everything I draw is dark and weird. Surreal, I suppose you could say. But Danny seemed to be enthralled with my artwork, giving me compliments every second he could. And soon later he batted his baby-blues at me in the most innocent and pitiful puppy-dog way possible, asking me to draw him and, well, I wouldn't admit that I am weak... but he definitely knows that I have a weakness for puppy-dog eyes, now. "Okay, fine, I'll draw you sometime when I'm feeling better. How's that sound?" I tried to sound annoyed, thinking maybe if I appeared to be that he wouldn't use that trick on me again, but he seemed to miss my tone completely. Danny smiled and pumped his fist in the air. "Aw yeah!" He seemed genuinely excited. I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous over-excitement.

Just as the mood was lightening, we both heard the lock on the front door click and felt a cool nighttime breeze rush inside. Danny glanced over at me for a second and then back to the doorway, where two adults quietly slid inside. It was dark in the house, but I was pretty sure that these people were the famous Fenton ghost hunters. Otherwise known as Danny's parents.

"Hey mom, hey dad. How was it?" The teenage boy asked. His parents looked over and realized we were sitting on the couch in the living room. "Oh hi Danny!" A woman who must have been Danny's mother smiled, and walked into the living room with her husband not far behind. "It went alright, I suppose. It was a bit of a tough one- kept trying to hang on. But eventually we got rid of it so, hopefully, it should be quiet for a while now." I looked up at her in astoundment. I'd never seen anyone dress quite like her. She had tons of necklaces on, all with different pendants and beads clicking against each other. I saw crosses and other religious symbols mixed in the mass of necklaces. On top of all the necklaces, she wore a large assortment of bracelets and rings. From a distance all I could see were unreadable carvings marking these pieces. Her auburn hair was lopped off in a medium bob, and her body was layered in many layers of dark cloth with leggings and boots that went up to her ankles. She reminded me of a gypsy, or even a fortune teller. I was dumbstruck, not expecting this to be the woman that was Danny's mom. She spotted me and began, "Hi Samantha, I'm Daniel's mother, Maddie. I'm really glad that you're awake and alert! You must be better off than I thought you were. Hopefully you're okay with spending some time here? You must know what we do now, and we just want to keep an eye on you for a little bit. Just to make sure you're okay!"

I was a little bit too distracted to respond immediately. Behind Maddie was a large man. He too was dressed oddly. He shared some of the necklaces as his wife did, though not nearly as many. A couple mysterious rings also adorned his fingers, one of which looked like a worn-in wedding band. He instead wore a brown leather overcoat that came to his knees, and a recurring theme of black- hair, shoes, pants, shirt. There was a slight glint of light on what appeared to be a glass bottle peeking out from the inside of his overcoat. "Sam? Oh I wonder if she hit her head harder than we thought…" I heard Maddie mumble. "Oh! Sorry, sorry. Just tired. Yes, thank you for helping me. I'm sure you'll take good care of me while I'm here." I responded, finally. I looked over to Danny who was still sitting next to me on the sofa. Immediately I saw how out of place he looked compared to his parents.

"Jack, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Maddie nudged her husband lightly in the ribs. He let out a warm laugh and grinned at me. "Hello Samantha, I'm Jack. Maddie's husband. Daniel's dad. I hope Danny-boy here hasn't caused you too many problems while we were out…" He teased. Although it was dim in the room, I'm pretty sure his face turned a bit pink. He glanced away for a moment. "No no." I chimed in, "He has been really helpful and has been great company. I'm sure nobody could have done better." I put my hand on his shoulder as a sign of friendliness. Danny flashed me a grin and thanked me for the compliment. Seeming content with how things went tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton told me that we would speak tomorrow about what happened and insisted for me to get some rest. They went upstairs to their bedroom and Danny decided on staying out in the living room with me for the remainder of the night. He found his spot back on the big cushioned chair and promptly fell asleep this time. And finally this long and crazy day ended and I felt relief as I too, drifted off into the world of slumber.


End file.
